Time to Kill
by Myrna Maeve
Summary: "Hey Myrna! How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Kitty has made my life a living hell, and I seriously want to kill her for it. She doesn't seem to care, though." My point of view/version of 'Kill Me Now' by Swirly592. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello my loyal fans! This is my point of view/version of 'Kill Me Now' by Swirly592. For those of you who have read my story 'When Fanfiction Meets Reality', this is a slight AU of that. The only OC that shows up in this story is Kit-kit, and she's only there as plot device. The others are, for all intents and purposes, non-existent. And in this AU my name is Myrna. That's all you really need to know, so I'll end this A/N now.**

* * *

I was checking my e-mail when I saw a message from my friend Morgan, my twin-who-isn't-really-my-twin. I clicked on it. It said:

Hey Myrna! How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while. 

Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Kitty has made my life a living hell, and I seriously want to kill her for it. She doesn't seem to care, though.

_That's Kitty for you, _I thought with a sigh. I had been so busy with my OCs lately; I hadn't had any time to be with my other friends. _I wish I could visit Morgan… but she lives in New England and I live in North Carolina… how in Hetalia could I possibly get the- wait a minute. I have a fox that can teleport!_

I threw my purse over my shoulder and ran into the Room of Requirement. "Kit-Kit! Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Kit-kit replied.

"I need you to take me to Morgan's house in New England," I said, placing my hand on her back.

Kit-kit nodded. "Got it," she said, and then we were in front of Morgan's house.

"Thanks, Kit-kit," I said, letting her go. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, see you," Kit-kit said, and then she disappeared.

I walked up to the front door of Morgan's house and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps near the door, and it swung open. It was Morgan.

"Look, if it's another-OMF!" she started to say, but I glomped her before she could finish (hence the OMF).

"Morgan! How are you? Where's everyone else?" I asked, letting go of her and giving her a questioning look.

"Hi Myrna. Everyone is out shopping for food. Or asleep," Morgan said.

"You need multiple people out shopping for food?" I asked.

"You've met them, haven't you?" Morgan replied.

"True. So, I'm here for a few days because I wanted to see my twin!" I said. I know Morgan and I aren't really twins, but we look so much alike that we could be.

I heard a car pull into the driveway, and Kitty and the other's got out, carrying groceries.

"We're back and-MYRNA!" Kitty yelled, running over to me and almost knocking Morgan over. She's lucky she didn't, or Morgan would have killed her (or at the least have been very annoyed).

"Kitty~. The groceries," Emily said. She motioned her head to a bag spilled on the floor. Then Morgan ran over to it and grabbed one of the items.

"SALMON!" she yelled as she rubbed the package against her face. The rest of us sweatdropped. Morgan blinked. "Huh, you need a room Prussia," she said. The others nodded.

_Prussia's here? _I thought. _I guess Kitty made Morgan order Hetalia units. That would explain the e-mail._

"He can be next to me!" Lorelei yelled, grabbing Prussia's arm and running off before anyone could protest.

"I was going to say that was a bad idea, but whatever," Moon said with a shrug. Morgan walked away, and I decided to talk with Kitty about Pokemon. A while later I heard Morgan yelling, so I assumed Prussia must have done something to piss her off. I just shrugged and went back to talking with Kitty.

* * *

I left Morgan's a few days later and caught a bus home. Once there, I got out my hammerspace backpack and started packing. In went all of the stuff I would need, along with some stuff that I probably wouldn't. I grabbed my wallet and put that in, too. Then I had Kit-kit teleport me back to Morgan's house.

I went inside and heard noise come from the living room. I looked in to see everyone standing around a large box. Then England broke out of it, yelling, "Ha! Do you two want your asses beat AGAIN?"

Morgan quickly kneeled in front of England begging for mercy: "I'm sorry! Lorelei made me speak Spanish! Ve, please don't hurt me! I don't like getting hurt! I'm related to your queen you know! That means I'm British! Ve, I even like fish and chips! Please don't hurt me!"

Everyone stared at her. "What?" she said.

"Are you related to Italy or something?" Prussia asked.

"Well, I'm Italian if that's what you mean," Morgan said. She stood up, and I chose that moment to run over and glomp her.

"Morgan~! I'm back!" I said, and Morgan looked at me.

"I thought you went back to North Carolina?" she asked.

"Hehe~! I just went to grab my stuff!" I said, holding up my hammerspace backpack. Morgan looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hun, I'm glad you're here but you can't stay at my hou-" she started to say, but I interrupted her.

"I have money."

"MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!" Morgan yelled, and I grinned. I knew she would say that.

* * *

"Hey! Who wants salmon?" Morgan asked. No one said yes, and Morgan glared. "Too bad! I'm making salmon! If you don't want any, more for me!"

"I would like some," Kitty said, and after that everyone else agreed except for me. I don't really like salmon. Or any seafood, really.

"Fuck you guys!" Morgan yelled. "You do this every damn time we have fish!"

England glared at her for a second. "That is not anyway a young lady should talk," he said.

"Well, I can speak anyway I want, _eyebrows_." Morgan said. I walked out of the room at that point, not wanting to see what happened next.

* * *

The next morning I went into Morgan's room to wake her up. I stood over her bed and looked down at her.

"Good morning, Morg- OW!" Morgan hit me with a big book.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I thought you might be a burglar or something!" Morgan said. England quickly poked his head in.

"Morgan, it's time for breakfast love," he said. I walked into the kitchen, Morgan right behind me. I got myself a plate of bacon (it's meat candy!) and went into the living room. I sat down on the floor, and Morgan collapsed on the couch with a chocolate chip muffin. Then the doorbell rang.

"Damn it. First it's the sun, and now the doorbell. Why can't I sleep?" Morgan grumbled as she went to open the door. She came back ushering some guy with a unit box into the living room.

"Maybe it's Romania!" I chirped.

"You and your vampire fetish," Morgan said, rolling her eyes.

"It could be Italy…" Em said. She was a big Italy fan.

"Watch this be France. Just watch," Morgan said as she untapped the manual. She looked at it carefully. "So it's not France…" she murmured. We all looked at her.

"Well? Who is it? This is getting boring!" Lorelei whined while trying to hug Prussia.

"Romania," Morgan replied, and I cheered. Chloe took the manual and read the note attached. I, on the other hand, went over to the box and tried to open it.

"Myrna! We haven't read the manual yet!" Moon said. She and Em were trying to hold me back while I was prying open the box with my bare hands. I heard Emily complaining that she couldn't read the manual, Lorelei and Chloe fighting, and Morgan almost dying. Kitty… she was being Kitty.

* * *

Ah, Grill Night. The night we go outside and cook food on the grill. It was Kitty's night to choose, and she chose steak, which I love. Especially when it's cooked rare!

Unfortunately for me, I was stuck eating my steak between Chloe and Lorelei, who were fighting over Prussia. There was nothing I could do about it, so I just sighed and continued to eat my steak.

* * *

I was lying on the roof when I heard the doorbell ring. Since I hadn't heard a truck pull into the driveway, I knew it wasn't another unit, so I ignored it. I heard Morgan yell, "Yo, peoples! Meet our new housemate!" Then Kitty yelled, "No need to come guys! Just another animal!"

* * *

"And so begins our first ever girls only meeting!" Emily announced happily, and the rest of us just rolled our eyes.

"What did you want to talk about? We don't have all day," Morgan said.

"Plus, it's 9:00 at night," Kitty stated.

_No duh, _I thought.

"Well, now that we have very cute units living here, who do you want to arrive next?" Emily asked. To be honest, I didn't really care who else arrived as long as I got Romania.

"Italy~!" Em waved her arms around.

"_No_, Canada." Moon said, glaring at us.

"No one," Morgan said hopefully. I could tell that she was praying for that to happen.

Moon shook her head. "But what if we get Norway or Romano? You won't feel the same way." She smirked, making Morgan blush.

"I-I doubt t-that! Besides..." Morgan gave up and turned on her iPod. That's when I had a brilliant idea!

"Hey! We should throw a party! And invite the guys!" I said excitedly. Morgan just stared at me.

"They live here, droga." she said. Pouting, I crossed my arms and went to the living room.

Romania was sitting on the loveseat. he looked up when I walked in, and he smiled when he saw it was me.

"_Alo_," he said.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him and leaning my head on his shoulder. To my surprise, he put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Eh?"

"I know you like me, _dragă_," Romania said, nuzzling at my neck. "And to be honest, I like you too~!"

I blushed. "R-really?"

Romania pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss, and I felt like I was in heaven. "Really," he said, breaking the kiss.

Sighing happily, I snuggled up against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

_It's so dark... where am I?_

**_Myrna..._**

_Huh? Who's there?_

**_Remember, Myrna..._**

_Who are you? How do you know my name?_

_**I can't tell you... you have to remember...**_

_Remember what? What do I have to remember?_

**_Remember your past... remember what you have lost..._**

_What past? What have I lost?_

**_You have to remember... they are coming for her..._**

_What do you mean? Who are they? _

**_Remember... protect her..._**

_Protect who? I don't understand!_

**_Remember..._**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a gasp. _What a strange dream… _I thought. Then I smelled something baking, and the dream was momentarily forgotten. I woke up Romania, and the two of us walked into the kitchen holding hands and saw Kitty baking.

"Hey guys~!" She sang, blowing off the muffins she had just taken out of the oven. "Why don't you get everyone up? Breakfast is just about ready."

Romania and I decided to wake up Morgan first

"Oi! Wake up!" Romania said. Morgan grumbled and whacked him with her fist, so I whacked her back.

"Morgan! Don't hurt my dear Romania!" I said as Morgan opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned, then she sweatdropped when she saw Romania.

"Sorry there. I do that a lot," she said.

Romania rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok. It was my fault anyways."

* * *

Next we went to wake up Emily.

"Emily?" I said, gently shaking her with my hand. She woke up with a jolt and quickly went for her beanbags. She froze when she noticed it was me.

"Oh. Myrna, you scared the crap out of me!" Emily said, placing her beanbags back.

"Sorry!" I said. "But Kitty made muffins and-"

Emily was gone before I even finished my sentence.

* * *

I went back downstairs to see two boxes in the living room. Shrugging, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few muffins and a banana.

"Aren't you going to wake them?" Chloe asked.

Morgan looked at her. "No."

"But what if it's my best buds?"

"Even more reason not to, Prussia.'

"So you'll let them wake up in a box?'

"Yes."

"Won't they be mad?" Emily said. She had a good point.

"If you're so worried, open them yourself." Morgan groaned.

Kitty sprang to her feet. "Ok~!'

"DON'T DO IT KITTY!" We all screamed. Kitty looked at the manuals.

"Guys! It's France and Spain!" she announced, and I groaned. _Not the frog…_

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda_!" Morgan started cursing in Spanish.

"_Quien es hablar espanol_?" Spain said, popping his head out of the box. Morgan screamed.

"_CAZZO_!" She tried to run away, but Em grabbed her. It took everything I had not to laugh.

"Yo! Spain!" Prussia called, waving his arm in an attempt to signal the Spaniard. Then the lid of the other box slid off.

"Prussia? Spain?" France climbed out of the box, going over to his friends until he noticed us girls. "Ohonhonhon~! Who do we have here~?"

My gaze hardened. "Touch us and die." I hissed, scaring the crap out of him. Then the frog saw England.

"_Angleterre_! It's nice to see you!"

"Get away you frog!" England snapped, and Emily stepped closer to him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Iggy." She spat. England looked pleased, but that lasted for only a second.

"My name's not Iggy you git!' Emily started fake crying in an attempt to make England feel bad. It didn't work. Then the doorbell rang and Morgan went to get it.

France went over to Kitty and tried to grope her ass. Kitty took out a knife and pointed it at the perverted frog.

"Touch me again. Then you won't have the tools to grope or rape anyone." She glared venomously and hissed a little, then threw the knife so it missed the frog but cut off some of his hair.

"_Sacre bleu_!" France exclaimed, and he ran off. Serves the perv right!

* * *

"My wardrobe needs a makeover," I sighed, looking through all the clothes I had brought with me. "I hope we go shopping soon-"

"GUYS GUYS GUYS! WE ARE GOING TO HOT TOPIC SO GET YOUR BUTTS, HEADS, AND ANYOTHER BODY PARTS YOU WANT TO KEEP WITH YOU AND COME OUTSIDE!" Moon yelled.

"Well that was convenient."

* * *

"So this will be how it goes. England, Moon, Prussia, Em, and Romania in one car; me, Kitty, Lorelei, and Spain in another; and France, Morgan, Myrna, and Emily in the last one." Chloe announced. I groaned.

"Why do we have France?" Emily whined.

"You also have Morgan and Myrna. They, hopefully, will keep him from molesting anyone." Chloe replied. At that point I got in the car.

* * *

_France is so annoying,_ I thought, watching the Frog try to grope Emily for the umpteenth time.

"Ah! Get away you perv!" Emily snapped, beginning to to punch France, and France just laughed that annoying laugh of his.

I started humming the tune to Bad Apple in an attempt to drown out the noise. Emily looked at me for a second, and France used that distraction to grope her. Emily squeaked and started screaming at him.

"DIE DIE DIE!"

Irritated, I said, "Emily! Let me bite him so I can drink his blood!" Everyone stared at me.

"You're not a vampire, _droga_." Morgan said, and I pouted. I was only joking!

* * *

Somehow we all made it to the mall in one piece. When we all got together, we began to chat about various things.

"Ahem." Everyone's eyes turned to Morgan, who reached into her purse and handed all of us a hundred bucks each. "Go crazy." Then she talked to the units.

"So, Hot Topic?" Emily asked as the guys left. We all looked at each other, then fistbumped.

"HOT TOPIC!" We raced to the amazing store, which just so happened to be having a sale. Can you say "Score!"?

* * *

I walked out of the store with five bags, grinning from ear to ear. I don't know how I managed to buy so much for only a hundred bucks, but I did!

I saw the Bad Touch Trio flirting with people passing by, then I noticed England and Romania just standing there, trying to be good. I went over to Romania and subtly grabbed his hand, making him jump. When he saw it was me he smiled, and I smiled back.

Pretty soon, Chloe and Lorelei started arguing over Prussia, Emily started throwing bean bags at Kitty for going near England, and the rest of us just sat back and watched the chaos unfold.

* * *

When we got in the car to go home, I decided to take a nap so I wouldn't have to deal with Emily and France's squabbling. I had barely closed my eyes when the dream hit me.

_Being chased through a forest at night by a strange girl with fiery orange hair and red eyes… tripping on a rock and falling to the ground…. The girl pinning me down as I beg for mercy… gasping when she bites into my neck with her razor sharp canines…_

I woke up with a start. _Holy crap, what was that? _I thought. _It seemed so… __real._

* * *

A little after we got home, Morgan called us all downstairs and told us that we had the Axis and the Allies in mochi form. I grabbed one and booked it out of there as fast as I could. Once I was safely out of the room I looked down at the mochi in my hands to see I had grabbed a China mochi.

"Aaaw, you're so cute!" I said. "I'm going to call you Yao!"

Yao chirped happily. Grinning, I put Yao on my shoulder and headed off to my room to go to bed.

* * *

_The girl from before stands over me as I lay dying on the ground, her bright red eyes full of regret. Pulling out a knife, the girl cut open her wrist and pressed the wound into my mouth so that her blood dripped into my throat. It tasted terrible, but I swallowed it with a whimper._

_Almost immediately my heart started beating faster and faster, while my breathing grew heavy and ragged. Without knowing how or why, I got up and tried to run, but a sudden jolt of intense pain near my shoulder blades made me pass out before I had gone two feet._

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up with a jolt, holding my right hand over my heart. Realizing it was only a dream, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Are you alright, _drag__ă_?" a voice said, and I looked up to see Romania standing in the doorway of my room.

"Yeah… I just had a bad dream…" I said. "Wait… why are you here? Isn't your room down the hall?"

I heard an irritated chirp and looked down to see Yao on my lap with an expression on his face that said "I brought him here, aru!"

I looked back at Romania. "Did Yao get you?" I asked, pointing at the mochi.

Romania nodded. "He burst into my room looking really upset, and he wouldn't shut up unless I followed him."

"You can understand him?" I asked, and Romania nodded.

Yao chirped something, and Romania blushed. "W-what?" Yao chirped something else, looking pointedly at me, and Romania blushed even more.

"What's Yao saying?" I asked.

"He-he wants you to sleep with me in my room so you don't have another bad dream…" Romania said, blushing a whole new shade of red.

I chuckled. "It looks like someone is trying to play matchmaker. Not that I mind when we're already together." I stood up and walked over to Romania, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Besides, we slept together on the loveseat the other night. The only difference this time is that we'll be sleeping on a bed!'

Romania picked me up bridal style and kissed my forehead. "True. Shall we go?"

"We shall." I said, and Romania carried me out of the room, Yao following behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of someone screaming that Edward Cullen was here, and I noticed an absence where Romania had been on the bed.

"WHAT?" Romania yelled. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Not wanting to be unprotected form the sparkly faggot that is Edward Cullen, I sprang up and tackled Romania form behind. "PROTECT ME ROMANIA~!" I yelled, and I popped my head out from the sheets I was wrapped in.

"Get off me…" someone said, and I looked down to see that Romania and I were on top of Kitty. Everyone except Morgan was suddenly in the room.

"Meep!" Hero, Kitty's America mocha, meeped, pushing Romania and I off of Kitty.

"Aw, thanks Hero!" Kitty cooed, hugging her mochi tightly.

"It's okay! I'm American!" Hero chirped happily. Then all of us went to Morgan's room, and Kitty grinned evilly.

"GOOD MORNING MORGAN!" We all yelled. Morgan screamed, waking up Russ, her Russia mocha. She picked him up and started cursing in random languages as she entered the kitchen.

"_Mein Gott_. What the hell happened?" Morgan asked. I had no idea, so I just did what everyone else did and pushed Chloe forward.

"Um… Well, we were eating breakfast, talki-"

"What else?"

"A new unit came…" Chloe said, and her Japan mochi nodded. Morgan sighed and placed Russ on her head when the phone rang. Morgan shushed all of us and answered it.

"Hello? …I'm fine, Mom. Why are you calling?" Whatever her mom said couldn't have been good, because Morgan fainted. Since she wouldn't be waking up any time soon, we laid her on the couch and decided to open the unit.

"So, who is it?" Lorelei asked, clinging to Prussia's arm like Belarus would cling to Russia.

"Canada." Moon said, looking at the manual with happiness in her eyes.

"Who?" was the collective response from the units and Kitty, which irritated Moon. She hit Kitty on the head.

"OWWWWW~!"

"So, how do we wake him up?" Emily asked.

"IDEA!" Kitty screamed, and she started playing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber. All of us covered our ears, and the others all started screaming.

Suddenly, everything seemed to get two times louder, and I pressed my hands against my ears in an attempt to block it out. My head was pounding, my teeth started aching, and my vision became clouded with red. Then the music and screaming stopped, and I sighed in relief as the pain faded and my vision returned to normal.

"OMG, CANADAAAAAA!" Moon yelled as she tackled the poor man to the ground, and I winced.

_Was she always this loud?_ I thought.

Then Morgan started to stir, and Moon let go of Canada and rushed to Morgan.

"Morgan! Are you okay?" Moon asked as Morgan opened her eyes. Seeing that Morgan was taken care of, I went over to Romania and tapped his shoulder.

Romania turned around. "_Drag__ă_? What is it?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "It's about the dreams."

"Why?" Romania asked. "Is something about them bothering you?"

"You could say that…" I said. Yao hopped over and chirped something. "Do you want to come too?" Yao nodded, and I put him on my head.

"Do you want to talk about this away from everyone else?" Romania asked. I looked over at the others to see what they were doing.

England was trying to choke France while Morgan cheered him on. Moon was pushing Hero and Iggy (what Emily named her England mochi), trying to get them to kiss while Canada watched. Em was pushing Spain away from her Italy mochi, Lorelei was showing Prussia Germany mochi in a dress, and Chloe was sneaking up behind them. Japan mocha was just trying to get away from all the madness.

"That's probably a good idea," I said. "We can talk in my room."

* * *

"Hmmm…" Romania said, sitting across from me on my bed. "So you've had three of these dreams so far?"

"Yeah," I said, petting Yao.

"In the first dream you heard a weird voice telling you to remember something, in the second dream you were chased and bitten by a strange girl, and in the third ream that same girl made you drink some of her blood?"

"Yeah… and they seemed too real to be normal dreams…"

"When did the dreams start?" Romania asked.

"The night we slept together on the loveseat…" I said.

Yao chirped something, and Romania looked at me worriedly. "Yao says something happened when Kitty turned on that terrible music earlier?"

"Y-yeah…" I said. "Everything seemed to get louder, my head was pounding, my teeth started aching, and my vision was clouded with red. Then Kitty turned the music off, and the pain faded away while my vision returned to normal. But everything still seems louder than before for some reason…"

Romania's eyes widened slightly as I explained, and when I finished he stood up. "I need to talk with England," he said, heading for the door.

"No!" I yelped, jumping up and grabbing his arm. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Romania asked, turning to look at me. "They're your friends, aren't they?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I… just don't want them to know yet," I said. "I don't want them to worry about me, especially Morgan. She has enough on her plate as it is, what with all of us living here."

"I understand," Romani said. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," I said, giving him a quick hug. "Want to go see what the others are doing?"

"Sure!"

* * *

I looked at the dish France had cooked and sighed. _Please tell me that isn't what I think it is…._

"France, what _exactly_ did you make?" Morgan asked.

"Escargot~!" he replied, and Morgan burst into tears. "_Mon Cherie_, what is wrong?"

I turned to him. "She's a pescetarian. The only meat she will eat is fish."

"The poor snails! T-they were so d-defenseless! What did they do?" Morgan continued to sob.

"Hmm… so _that's_ why you gave me your steak…" Romania said. I whipped my head around to look at Morgan, who started to back away slowly.

"YOU GAVE HIM STEAK?" I growled.

"Save me!" Morgan cried, and she began running to her room. I ran after her.

"Get back here so I can kill you!"

"VE! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die, ve!"

I was just about to catch up to her when I tripped and fell flat on my face. "Owch!"

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Dun dun DUNNNNN!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Panicking when I wake up in a coffin, that girl laughing at me... the girl introducing herself as Mariel... doing a spit take when she told me she was a vampire and showed me her wings... looking in a mirror to see that I have fiery orange hair, red eyes, black bat wings, and fangs... realizing I look just like Mariel..._

-waking world-

I woke up with a jolt and ran to the mirror in my room. Seeing that I looked the same as I always had, I let out a sigh.

"These dreams just keep getting worse and worse," I muttered, sitting down on my bed and running a hand through my hair. I put on my glasses and stood up to go downstairs. I stopped at the door, having noticed something odd.

_Why are my glasses all blurry?_ I thought. _I could have sworn I cleaned them yesterday..._ I took my glasses off so I could clean them when I saw that I could see perfectly without them. _What the heck..?_ I rubbed the lenses with the bottom of my shirt to clean them, then put my glasses back on. And sure enough, my vision went blurry the moment they were back on. I took them off again.

"Well, I can't just suddenly start not wearing my glasses," I muttered, then I popped the lenses and threw them in the trash. I held the frames out in front af me and nodded in satisfaction at my handiwork.

"Hopefully no one will notice the difference," I said, putting my now lense-free glasses on and heading downstairs. "Now, what should I have for breakfast..?"

* * *

Having eaten breakfast, decided to go to the bookstore and see if there were any new books available that I might like to read. I felt the warm rays of the sun as I walked down the sidewalk, and I smiled.

After a little while I started to get the feeling that someone was following me. I looked over my shoulder, but I didn't see anyone, so I continued on my way.

There was a shortcut to get to the bookstore by going through a back alleyway, and I always took it. I was about halfway through it when I got that feeling again. Just before I turned around I felt something slam into me, and I was thrown back against the brick wall of the alley. Pain shot through my head, and I collapsed to the ground. A pair of black boots was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

-dream world-

_Mariel and I are standing at the edge of a large cliff with our wings spread out behind us._

_"How are you going to teach me to fly?" I ask._

_"Like this!" Mariel says, pushing off of the cliff and into the air._

_Screaming as I plummet to towards the ground, I close my eyes and flap my wings as hard as I can. When I realize I haven't hit the ground, I open my eyes to see I am hovering in the air, and Mariel is hovering in front of me. She grins._

_"Ta da!" she says. "This concludes your flying lesson!"_

_-dream change-_

_Flying through the sky with Mariel... the two of us going to a pub... pinning a man to a brick wall and drinking his blood... slayers attacking our home and killing Mariel... escaping from the slayers only to be ambushed by a werewolf... being badly wounded by the werewolf... feeling my life start to slip away..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay! I've been really, really busy as of late. But I HOPE to start updating somewhat more regularly, or at least a little more often.


End file.
